Project 7: The Crystal Age
Project 7: The Crystal Age is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, and features characters from Many Series. It is a sequel to Project 7: The Shadow Risk Gameplay Same as the the first game Character Hero Units *Fear the Ripper (Original/Protagonist) *Christan Lead (Original/Protagonist) *Tarou 7500 (Original) *Finlay Rival (Original) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Sho Minazuki (Persona 4)* *Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill La Kill)* *Mike Jones (Startropics) *Danny Phantom *Jenny XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Aerrow (Storm Hawk) *Asuka (Senran Kagura) *Delsin Rown (InFAMOUS) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Ramona Flower (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) *Emil Castagnier (Tales) *Marta Lualdi (Tales) *Tenebrae (Tales) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Alex Mercur (Prototype)* *Shinichi/Migi (Parasyte) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Mike Chilton (MotorCity) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Agnès Oblige (Bravely Default) *Vent (Megaman ZX) *Aile (Megaman ZX) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Golden Darkness (To-Love-Ru) *Corrin (Fire Emblem) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Afro Samurai *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Jin (Samurai Champloo) *Niko Belic (Grand Theif Auto) *Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) *Tapion (Dragon Ball Z) *Lucas (Mother 3) *Duster (Mother 3) *Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) *Dallas (PayDay 2) *Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Hideyuki Hori) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Takamaru (The Secret Murasame Castle) *Shovel Knight *Kamen Rider Ghost *Vambre Warrior (Might Magisword) *Prohyas Warrior (Might Magisword *Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Tatsumi Oga/Baby Beel (Beelzebub) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Ayane (Dead or Alive) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Lili (Tekken) *Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica) *Akemi Homura (Madoka Magica) *Sayaka Miki (Madoka Magica) *Kyoko Sakura (Madoka Magica) *Spider-Man *Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Guido Mista (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Narancia Chirga (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Sam Flynn (Tron) *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) *Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) *Inuyasha *Dazzle Novak (Moonbeam) *Rad Cunningham (Moonbeam) *Revy (Black Lagoon) *Hiro Hamada/Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *R.O.B. *El Tigre *Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Jin (Samurai Champloo) *Invader Zim* Assist Units *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4)* *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Beyond the Grave (Gungrave) *Steven Universe *Venom (Spider-Man)* *Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V) *Lloyd Irving (Tales) *Papyrus and Sans (Undertales) *Starfire (Teen Titan) *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Maxi (Soul Calibur) *Amagi (Kancolle) *Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World!) *Space Dandy *Finn (Storm Hawk) *Mami Tomoe (Madoka Magica) *Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Mako Mankanshoku (Kill La Kill) *The Kusagari (Red Steel 2) *Megaman Volnutt (Megaman Legend) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Doctor Strange *Momohime (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Tomo Asama (Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere) *Chifusa Manyuu (Manyū Hiken-chō) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Rick and Morty *Gambit (X-Men) *Shiki Misaki (The World Ended with You) *Wonder Momo *Hawk the Thief (Seiken Densetsu 3) *Kumatora (Mother 3) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Billy Lee (Double Dragon) *Rashid (Street Fighter) *Stella (Winx Club) *Pannacotta Fugo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure)* *Knives Chan (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) *Saitama (One Punch Man) Rival Units The Knight of the Poker Table *Cyder Arcana Joker Knight *King Spawn *Queen Spawn *Jack Spawn Arcadia Generation * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) * Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) * Cinder Falls (RWBY) * Roman Torchwisk (RWBY) * Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) * Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) * Richter Abend (Tales) * Juno (Megaman Legends) * Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Brooke Augustine (InFAMOUS) * Black Hayato (Star Gladiator) * Black Cuervo (El Tigre) * The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) * Hades (Saint Seiya) * Azamon (Wonder Momo) * Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) * Vlad (Danny Phantom) * Yokai (Big Hero 6) * The Masked Man (Mother 3) * Django of the Dead (El Tigre) * Black (To-Love-Ru) * Rizzler (Tron) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) * Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusha) * Carnage (Spider-Man) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Ogron (Winx Club) * Slade (Teen Titan) * Diavolo (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) The Opening Themes Category:RPG game Category:Crossover games Category:Team Future Speed Category:Project X Zone Fanmade